Serial Killer
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Un tueur en série répondant au pseudonyme de Snakebite commence à semer la panique à Londres et à s'étendre sur plusieurs villes britanniques. Le lieutenant Evans est alors chargé de l'enquête, d'arrêter Snakebite, et de faire cesser ces meurtres.
1. Première proie

**1)Tous les personnages sont des Moldus. Oui, je sais, c'est triste.**  
**2)Ne me dîtes pas "Pourquoi ton James Potter c'est encore un salauuuud !".**  
**3)J'accepte les questions et les avis. Du moment qu'ils sont polis et constructifs.**

* * *

La sirène des voitures de police sonnait sans arrêt, couvrant les murmures précipités et effrayés de la foule. Une vague impressionnante de gens, voisines commères, voisins bruyants, femmes terrifiées, enfants aux yeux cachés, journalistes à l'affût, s'était formée autour de larges banderoles jaunes. Trois voitures de police étaient dans le périmètre, tandis que quatre policiers essayaient d'appeler la population trop curieuse à rentrer chez eux.

Quelques policemans accompagnaient leur chef au centre de la scène : un homme mince de grande taille, à la peau d'un noir profond, et qui, en plus d'être vêtu d'un humble costard bleu marine, portait un anneau d'or à l'oreille, et répondait au nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Le chef Kingsley se baissa, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne, et souleva le drap de toile bosselé qui traînait au sol. Une touffe de cheveux blonds ondulés. Un visage meurtri. Deux yeux laiteux grand ouverts. Un nez coupé net. Deux joues pourpres finement entaillées. Une rose noire et épineuse au creux des lèvres.

–Quel est le nom de la victime ? demanda Shacklebolt.

–Nous supposons qu'il s'agit de Rosalie Vidius, répondit l'un, appelé Dawlish.

–"Supposons" ?

–Son sang est inutilisable et elle n'a pas de papiers.

Lorsque son chef lui demanda pour quelles raisons son sang ne pouvait être envoyé au laboratoire d'analyses, Dawlish lui dit de baisser le drap de protection plus bas, voire de le retirer complètement, ce que Shacklebolt fit. Ses seins étaient tranchés et il ne restait plus que deux cercles de chair écarlate aux contours précis. Ce qui n'expliquait rien, à part que le tueur avait des jouets sexuels particulièrement tordus et pervers. Mais rien en rapport avec son sang.

Dawlish pointa alors un doigt vers le cou de la jeune femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années et remonta son regard vers ses yeux : on ne voyait plus que de fantomatiques veines, les prunelles étaient retournées. Sa nuque brisée et son cou égorgé. Pourtant, sa peau, au lieu d'être blanchie par une probable hémorragie, était violacée. Les veines rouges ressortaient sur sa peau. De dégoût, Dawlish leva ses iris brunes vers le ciel obscur et constellé d'étoiles translucides, épongeant son front moite d'un mouchoir en dentelle.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il montrait du doigt deux profondes crevasses dans sa gorge, qui la transperçait. Il y avait deux petites ecchymoses autour des trous, qui eux-mêmes étaient criblés de veines noires se propageant dans tout le corps. Une courte suite de traces de dents pointues et sanguinolentes continuait plus loin. Dawlish déclara :

–Une morsure de serpent.


	2. Mission

Assise à son bureau, pianotant sur son ordinateur, Lily faisait une pause café en faisant quelques recherches sur Sweeney Todd et Jack l'Éventreur. Elle adorait les tueurs en série. Elle les trouvait fascinants. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle avait rejoint la police : pour en voir pour de vrai, pas imprimés sur les pages d'un livre ou sur un écran de toile. Même si c'était pour les mettre derrière les barreaux.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait, en trois ans de police, jamais eu à faire à des tueurs en série jusque là. Elle avait arrêté un mafieux, un terroriste, un quatuor de néo-nazis, un marchand de drogue, des parents qui battaient leurs deux enfants, six esclavagistes, douze violeurs, mais jamais de serial killers. C'était sa plus grande déception. Durant ces trois dernières années, il y en avait eu quatre. Et c'était cet abruti de capitaine Potter qui avait été mis sur l'affaire. Elle était lieutenant bon sang !

Depuis vingt ans, le monde avait changé. Les États-Unis avaient sombré après la chute de la Maison Blanche. L'Asie avait été en partie engloutie par un gigantesque tsunami qui avait emporté les puissants Chine et Japon en 2011. L'Europe aussi avait eu le droit à des changements : l'Espagne était devenue le pays le plus artistique au monde et avait été renommé Picasa en hommage à Pablo Picasso ; la France, après la révolution de 2015, n'était plus qu'un flambeau géant et sauvage sans gouvernement ; l'Allemagne, capitale économique de l'Europe, était devenue le symbole de l'antiracisme ; la Grèce, ne pouvant, tout comme la France, faire face à la crise économique, sortait de révolution, et était revenue au mode de vie de leurs ancêtres polythéisme, tuniques, échanges ; l'Italie avait aussi eu le droit au peuple révolutionnaire, en 2023, contre le gouvernement fasciste ; et même le Royaume-Uni, qui, cependant, était toujours sous la monarchie. Les changements considérables venaient surtout de la police : il y avait désormais les Médicomages (la police scientifique) et les Aurors (police d'enquête). Chez les Aurors, il y avait deux groupes : les Rubis et les Orichalques. Les deux étaient commandés par un Chef. Les Rubis avaient, dans l'ordre des rangs : un Capitaine, un Longhorn, un second et des policiers-Rubis. Les Orichalques, eux : un Lieutenant, un Agent, un Officier et des policiers-Orichalques. James Potter dirigeait les Rubis, et elle, les Orichalques. Sauf que le Chef Shacklebolt ne confiait les tueurs en série qu'à Potter.

Elle détestait Potter. Il était mauvais, arrogant, imbu de lui-même, et se la jouait toujours populaire et grand Casanova. Surtout auprès d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, il la prenait dans un coin et cherchait à lui faire des attouchements. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver un moyen original et violent pour le repousser. À chaque fois qu'elle sortait quelques minutes de son bureau, il en profitait pour explorer les fichiers de son ordinateur, si bien qu'elle avait dû prendre l'habitude de le verrouiller chaque fois qu'elle sortait. Ensuite, il lui proposait de « faire équipe avec lui pour traquer les tueurs en série ». Elle refusait toujours. Non, décidément, elle le haïssait et ne finirait jamais avec lui, pour quoi que ce soit. Il était primaire.

Elle posa sa tasse sur un coin du bureau et enregistra sur une clé USB personnelle son document sur Todd et Jack. Une main puissante toqua à la porte et entre. Ou plutôt entrèrent, puisqu'en réalité, ils étaient deux à entrer : Alastor Maugrey, son agent, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, borgne, à qui il ne restait plus qu'un seul œil, bleu, l'autre étant recouvert d'un cache-œil, le visage gris plein de cicatrices, déciqueté, les cheveux grisonnants, et une jambe mécanique remplaçait sa jambe normale ; et Nymphadora Tonks, une petite bleue de dix-huit ans aux cheveux roses et aux yeux noirs. Maugrey était un ancien soldat, d'où ses nombreuses blessures. Il avait rejoint les Aurors après que l'armée est été rayée suite à la chute des USA et au tsunami d'Asie (d'échelle 9.7, du jamais vu). Il avait décidé de prendre Tonks sous son aile et, depuis, elle le suivait partout.

–Lieutenant ? maugréa Maugrey. Le chef veut vous voir à l'entrée.

Lily remit en ordre ses longs cheveux roux sombre qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval sous sa casquette bleue, verrouilla son ordinateur, prit sa clé USB et sortit avec eux. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant furetaient les recoins du couloir : les Orichalques qui discutaient autour d'un gobelet d'eau ou de café, les Rubis qui lisaient le courrier du matin. Le couloir était coupé en deux par un muret inondé de documents : la partie droite avait les murs bleus rayés d'un rouge rubis, et la gauche, bleu taché d'or. Lily passa derrière le drapeau du Royaume-Uni, où l'attendait Shacklebolt, qui l'apostropha directement.

–Il me semble que vous êtes passionnée par les tueurs en série, je me trompe ? la questionna-t-il.

–Du tout, répondit-elle fièrement.

Le chef des Aurors tendit un bras vers elle, qu'elle le suive jusqu'au bureau des Criminels, un lieu où étaient répertoriés chaque criminel des affaires en cours ou bouclées, qu'ils soient épinglés ou toujours en liberté. La pièce était sombre, remplie de carton et de pochettes, de vitres recouvertes de pinces et de photographies.

–Vous allez avoir droit à votre premier serial killer.

–C'est vrai ? fit-elle d'un ton si enthousiaste que le Chef pouffa. Qui ?

–Un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans qui sème la panique à Londres depuis déjà deux semaines. Ses techniques sont toujours les mêmes. Coupure des seins si c'est une femme, coupure du sexe si c'est un homme. L'affaire vient de vous être confiée après réunion des Aurors Élités.

–Coupure de..., souffla-t-elle, presque répugnée.

–Oui. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un détraqué sexuel. Sept meurtres déjà.

–Et qui est-ce ?

En guise de réponse, Shacklebolt tira une feuille de sa poche, qu'il plaqua sur une vitre lumineuse et l'épingla. C'était un portrait-robot plutôt grossier qui représentait effectivement un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau d'albâtre, deux yeux noirs cernés et un nez crochu plutôt court, ainsi que des lèvres fines et veloutées, violacées.

–Snakebite.


	3. Nouvelles scientifiques

Durant un long moment, Lily détailla ce visage taillé dans le marbre, si flou et si peu approximatif, inscrivant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Le portrait-robot était d'une bien piètre qualité : les courbes du nez faisaient des montagnes russes de bosses et de creux, les lèvres étaient de travers, il n'avait pas de sourcils, pas la moindre cicatrice, ni même le moindre signe distinctif, et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux des poupées de plastique. Ces nouvelles technologies gâchaient vraiment tout.

–Que dois-je donc faire? demanda le lieutenant.

–Le traquer. Le capturer. Le mettre aux fers, dit Shacklebolt avec éloquence. Le service des Médicomages vous aidera. McDonald vous attend dans son labo. Vous avez carte blanche.

Trop sérieuse, bien que sa fierté et son euphorie battent tous les records, Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sortir de la pièce, tournant directement à gaucher pour rejoindre le labo, une vaste pièce de fond noir et de touches bleutées, tout comme le Bureau des Criminels, sauf que cette pièce-là avait trois tables, recouvertes d'ordinateurs, de fioles et de produits chimiques, ainsi que deux brancards. Mary McDonald était une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux frisés, aux yeux d'amande et aux joues roses. Les deux femmes se saluèrent et la scientifique la dirigea vers le premier des brancards.

–Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ce Snakebite ? se renseigna Lily.

–Eh bien... ce gars-là est franchement spécial, raconta Mary. Déjà, nous savons qu'il est né le neuf janvier deux-mille cinq. Soit quelques jours avant toi. Ce qui n'a pas d'importance. Il a donc vingt-trois ans et des poussières. On ne sait pas où il est né. Ni qui sont ses parents. Ni où est-ce qu'il a grandi et fait ses études.

–Et le Snakebite ? Racaille de banlieue, motard, ou ... ?

–Certainement pas. Nous savons qu'il n'a aucun tatouage, ni piercing, qu'il agit toujours seul et à pied. Et il tue à l'larme blanche. Regarde.

Elle tira le drap bleu qui recouvrait le premier brancard, puis le second. Le premier cadavre était celui d'une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'années : yeux écarquillés et laiteux, bouche décousue, seins découpés, nuque brisée, gorge tranchée. Le second celui d'un rouquin de dix-sept ans : yeux écarquillés et laiteux, bouche décousue, sexe découpé, nuque brisée, gorge tranchée. Dans leur cou, la même marque violacée de morsure se creusait.

–Et ça c'est... ?

–La source du "Snakebite", dit Mary.

–C'est un serpent qui a fait ça ?! s'étonna Lily.

–Oui. J'ai vu une bonne cinquantaine d'attaques de serpents durant ma carrière, mais là, c'est vraiment la première fois que je vois ça. Le serpent est vraiment d'une puissance inouïe : son venin a non seulement craquelé le cou, mais il a aussi empoisonné les veines une à une, puis les organes, puis les artères, le cerveau, et n'a pas que brisé la nuque, la colonne est entièrement broyée, tous les os, sous la simple puissance de la morsure.

Le teint hâve de Lily vira au vert pomme. Même un anaconda, ou un python, n'aurait pu causer de tels dégâts. Mary alla s'asseoir face à un ordinateur, Lily à côté d'elle. Elle fit défiler devant ses yeux toutes sortes d'images de membres ravagés de sept victimes différentes, toutes ayant subi les mêmes mutilations.

–On n'a qu des portraits-robot de lui ? questionna le jeune lieutenant.

Pour toute réponse, Mary ferma le document, et en ouvrit un autre, intitulé "Original". L'image d'un premier plan obscur et d'un arrière plan fantôme s'ouvrit. Si le fond était effacé, le visage en premier plan était bien net. Une figure maigre, émaciée, marmoréenne. Des lèvres fines, veloutées, entre la blancheur et le violacé. Des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, indomptables. Deux yeux d'obsidienne à la profondeur, noirceur et au mystère abyssaux. Il était très jeune, vêtu d'une redingote d'étoffe noire, et c'était en fait sa cape tournoyante qui cachait le fond de l'image. Ses doigts fins tenaient le manche d'un poignard d'argent étincelant d'où des rubis liquides coulaient, gouttaient. Au vu des nombreux reflets de lune qui se dessinaient sur lui, il était clair que cette photo avait été prise en pleine nuit. Un visage d'opale, de glace. Il savait qu'il était poursuivi et, pourtant, il restait d'un calme froid. Il mettait tout le monde au défi rien que par son regard barricadé.

–C'est lui, Snakebite ?

–Précisément, répondit la Médicomage. Viens chez moi ce soir et je te ferais le topo.

–Je viendrai alors. Sinon, dis-moi juste pourquoi vous avez décousu la bouche des cadavres ?

–Pour arracher les fleurs de leur bouche.

Face à l'état muet de Lily, Mary ouvrit une nouvelle photo, celle de la bouche de la première victime, qui, loin de s'appeler Rosalie Vidius, s'appelait Elia Mulciber. On avait mis une rose sur leurs lèvres après avoir ouvert leur mâchoire béatement, et on avait cousu avec un fil et une aiguille les commissures, les lèvres, les épines et la tige, ensemble.

–Il fait ça à chaque fois, précisa Mary.

La suite n'était que séances d'opérations et de découpages, jusqu'à ce que les détails de la fleur soient affichés : c'était une rose. Une rose à la tige d'un vert très foncé parsemée d'épines recourbées comme des rochets de serpent. Les pétales étaient d'apparence lisse et d'un noir d'encre.

–Ce gars-là est un génie en sciences, dit Mary. Il a modifié une simple rose rouge en mêlant son code à celui d'une fleur du Diable et en rajoutant un tas de détails. Par exemple, il a fallu prendre d'extrêmes précautions pour les extraire, car les épines sont venimeuses. Mortellement.

–Elle est sublime..., souffla Lily, ébahie.

–Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Pour compléter la dernière tirade de Mary, elle l'amena à la table 2, et lui montra un bocal, où était la rose noire et venimeuse. Maniée avec d'agiles pinces, les pétales de velours s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître son cœur d'émeraudes pures.


	4. Messages

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Banjoul : **Encore une de ces reviews qui me font rougir. Merci, vraiment, pour ta review et tes compliments. Juste pour ça je vais poster le chapitre 4 maintenant. Pourquoi le Chef n'a pas confié la mission à Potter. Simplement parce qu'il estime que cette mission était parfaite pour elle, qu'elle la mènerait à bien. ET... pour autre chose, que je vous dirai à la fin de la fanfiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

(Note : La fanfiction est déjà entièrement écrite, j'ai juste à la publier.)

* * *

À la fin de la journée, soit une heure après son entrevue avec Mary, Lily descendit dans les vestiaires, une petite pièce sous-terre peinte en bleu et remplie de bancs et de portes-manteaux. Elle ôta sa casquette, déboutonna son chemisier à manches courtes et retroussées et mit à la place un T-shirt de lin noir et une veste de jean. Alors qu'elle mettait sa capuche sur la tête et sa sacoche autour du cou, elle entendit un craquement de caillou en direction du couloir.

Elle éteint la lumière en sortant et ferma la porte à clef. Méfiante, elle alluma celle du couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage pointu de James Potter, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et ses lunettes rondes glissant sur son nez. Vu sa posture, jambe levée, il était clair qu'il essayait de filer en douce. Au lieu de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, Lily resta neutre face à ce sourire goguenard.

–Tiens, Evans. On sort en retard ?

–On dirait, Potter.

–Je voulais te demander...

–Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me tutoyer, coupa Lily d'une voix froide.

–Bien, soupira-t-il. Je voulais vous dire, c'est triste d'être seule un samedi soir...

–En effet.

–Célibataire...

–Je l'avoue.

Si Lily ne faisait que répondre par monosyllabes, en restant bras croisés, Potter lui avançait vers elle. Pour le contourner, Lily reculait vers le distributeur de café, le laissant venir jouer le tombeur.

–Alors je voulais vous propose de venir chez moi... on regarderait un film en buvant du vin... ou alors on ira au bar boire un verre, j'en connais un très bien avec des chambres !

–Oh, ça serait sûrement très tentant mais... ce soir, je suis prise.

Sur ces mots, elle bloqua le bouton du distributeur déréglé, envoyant un jet de café brûlant dans les yeux du beau-parleur, qui poussa un cri de douleur, se recevant par la même occasion un "bouffon" de Lily, qui sortit du poste des Aurors après l'avoir fermé à clef pour coincer "l'autre abruti", qui n'avait pas les clefs. Elle grimpa sur son scooter, allumant le moteur, et quitta dans une pétarade le parking, se rendant sur la route illuminée de rouge et de blanc, les panneaux souhaitant une bonne année 2029 aux passants. Lily hocha la tête : ils étaient le trois février. _Encore un coup de la SNCF_, pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à destination, une ombre noire à forme humaine, un coutelas d'argent en main, se plaça sur le bord de la route, lui faisant un signe de main. Lily freina brusquement, prise d'un soubresaut. Cependant, lorsqu'elle détailla le bord de la route, il n'y avait pas un rat.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Lily arriva devant la maison qu'elle cherchait, une riche maison de briques écarlates entourée de haies et de rosiers. Mary l'accueillit, la fit entrer dans un salon jaune canari, chauffé au gaz, qui comportait une table ronde et basse, une télévision, des cadres de bois, un écran plat, un grand buffet rempli d'argenterie ainsi qu'un petit balcon. Mary lui servit une tasse de thé au citron.

–Et que voulais-tu me dire à propos de Snakebite ? s'impatienta Lily.

–Donc, Snakebite est un Britannique. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un génie en sciences : non seulement il a crée une nouvelle fleur, mais le venin du serpent, que je ne reconnais absolument pas, a détruit des codes génétiques de l'ADN des victimes. D'après les vidéos, il le fait exprès : il veut qu'on le voie, il veut qu'on sache que c'est lui. Les vidéos se terminent au découpage des organes génitaux. On sait qu'il a une cachette, quelque part, dans les environs de Londres. Comme je sens venir tes questions, le point que j'oubliais : il ne laisse aucune empreinte. Aucune. Par contre, on présume qu'il vient du nord de l'Angleterre, qu'il est non-fumeur, qu'il ne boit pas, et qu'il est vierge.

–Vierge ? s'étonna le lieutenant. Alors pourquoi vous me dîtes que...

–Tu fais ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas pour décorer ta maison, à moins d'être un décorateur très spécial. Ces hypothèses, je te les confie à partir d'un morceau de chemise déchiré qu'il a laissé sur le cadavre de Terry Boot Senior. Les technologies s'améliorent, et on a pu découvrir qu'il ne porte pas sur lui l'odeur de l'alcool ou du tabac et ces chemises ne sont vendues que dans le Nord.

Pendant que la Médicomage parlait, Lily avait sorti son calepin et prenait des notes. Ça avait beau être maigre, c'était toujours ça de gagné, et lorsqu'elle eut finit, Lily le remit dans sa sacoche.

–Sinon, tu fais quoi ce soir ? demanda Mary.

–Moi ? Je regarde les Simpsons.

–Toujours célibataire ?

–Célibataire et libre comme l'air, dit Lily.

–Personne dans le grappin ?

–Nan.

–Pourquoi pas Potter ? Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il te tourne autour.

–Lui ?! Tu es malade ! Certainement pas ce bellâtre. IGNOBLE bellâtre.

Autant Lily était fumante de rage que Mary se laissa emporter par les rires. Jamais, et encore moins après la scène des vestiaires, après qu'il se soit permis de se rincer l'œil, elle ne sortirait avec lui. Il n'était qu'un immonde pervers. Ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'un bruissement de cape se fit entendre dans le balcon.

–Ça va Lily ? Tu es toute blanche tout d'un coup...

–Il y a quelque chose sur le balcon.

–Je ne vois rien pourtant...

–Si. Même avant de venir ici, j'ai vu une ombre avec une cape et un poignard.

Ne pouvant supporter cette angoisse plus longtemps, Lily se leva, sa main sur le manche de son arme, suivie de sa collègue. Elles allèrent dans le balcon qui donnait sur le jardin. Il n'y avait rien ni personne ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles remarquent du sang brillant au sol, sous leurs pieds. Du sang qui marquait les mots "_You're next_".


	5. Freedom

Elles avaient dévalé les rues, parcouru les trottoirs et les sentiers, s'étaient fait avoir par des traquenards et des trompe-l'œil, avaient dérapé dans des flaques d'eau, avaient tiré des coups de feu dans le vide, pour qu'au final, rien. L'ombre à la cape avait disparu, était retournée dans son royaume obscur où elle était souveraine.

Aucune ne savait envers laquelle d'entre elles ce message était adressé. Lily, en tant que lieutenant chargé de sa capture pensait être la première concernée, tout en trouvant étrange qu'il ait écrit ce message chez Mary plutôt que chez elle. Et Mary, elle, pour une raison inconnue, était persuadée d'être "la prochaine".

Pas le moindre cadavre n'avait été déposé dans la maison. Le seul sang qu'il y avait dans la maison était celui qui brillait et ruisselait au sol, et celui qui circulait encore dans leurs veines. Lily retourna chez elle, dans son appartement en plein cœur de Londres. La gâchette de son arme à feu en main, elle inspecta chaque pièce de l'appartement qui se situait au dernier étage : salle de bains, chambre, cuisine, salon, balcon, placard. Elle vérifia la baignoire, sous son lit, sous la couette, chaque miroir, la grande armoire, le réfrigérateur, le congélateur, et même l'évier.

Seule. Entièrement seule. Snakebite n'était pas là. Rassurée, elle alla se faire couler un bain bien chaud, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre de la mousse dans l'eau. Elle revêtit un simple pyjama à pantalon _The Nightmare before Christmas : _elle n'avait jamais été très féminine. Elle était un vrai garçon manqué. Il n'y avait aucune chance de voir un jour dans son armoire des robes, des jupes ou des bas. Seulement des T-shirts, des jeans, des joggings et des soutiens-gorge de sport.

Après un rapide brossage de cheveux, elle se jeta dans le creux de son canapé et alluma le poste de télévision. Au lieu de mettre la chaîne Double Trouble où passait la série des Simpsons, toujours d'actualité, elle mit la chaîne Freedom, celle des actualités. C'était la meilleure chaîne possible pour se tenir au courant des nouveautés : ce n'était pas comme NewsTV, surtout avec cette garce de Rita Skeeter comme présentatrice. Tout n'était qu'un ficelé de faux avec elle, jusqu'aux noms.

« Ici Freedom, en direct de Londres où un mystérieux tueur en série rôde. D'après l'agent Orichalque des Aurors de la police nationale, Alastor Moody, qui travaille avec son équipe sur l'affaire, il s'agirait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années répondant au pseudonyme de Snakebite. Pourquoi un tel nom de code ? Le meurtrier, qui a déjà fait sept victimes en neuf jours, tuerait ses proies à l'aide d'un serpent suffisamment violent pour mordre leur cou et ainsi broyer chaque os de leur squelette, projetant un venin particulièrement destructeur dans leurs veines. Surtout, rappelez-vous, pas de panique ! Selon la police Orichalque, le tueur est un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux noirs aux épaules, teint extrêmement pâle, nez crochu, visage creux et anguleux, vêtu d'une cape et d'une redingote noires. Voici les règles de sécurité :

1- Ne dormez jamais seul chez vous : que vous vivez seul ou que votre famille soit absente, allez toujours chez quelqu'un pour la nuit.

2- Ne laissez jamais vos enfants seuls à la maison ! Peu importe pour quelle raison, faites toujours en sorte à ce qu'ils soient avec des adultes de confiance.

3- Notre serial killer est un oiseau de nuit : restez chez vous après vingt-trois heures !

4- Ne faites pas confiance à n'importe qui dans la rue, surtout si vous tombez sur quelqu'un correspondant à notre description et qu'il a un serpent !

5- Gardez toujours un téléphone portable sur vous, privilégiez le bus au lieu de la voiture ou du taxi, évitez bars et drogues ! Ayez toujours quelque chose sur vous pour vous défendre.

Maintenant que ce point est terminé, passons au WorldTime : en Grèce, l'économie tourne bien, l'architecture du second millénaire a entièrement été détruit pour revenir aux temples et acropoles, et des fontaines à la manière antique décorent chaque villes. France, la guerre civile fait toujours rage, la Tour Eiffel vient de s'écrouler aujourd'hui dans les environs de quinze heures, selon nos envoyés spéciaux, il y aurait eu quinze morts et cinquante-trois blessés dont trente-deux sont des enfants. À Nancy, éradication d'une quarantaine d'homosexuels devant la place Stanislas en ruines, et d'une famille d'arabes. Écoutons le reportage de notre deuxième journaliste, Charlotte Hermès.

"France, encore une journée sans soleil : lever dans les flammes, coucher dans les cendres. Lorrains et Parisiens se sont aujourd'hui à nouveau levés, comme tout autres Français, contre les immigrés et les homosexuels restants. Une véritable rafle qui est dressée, menée depuis cinq ans. Chaque prisonnier est mis sur le bûcher devant un monument français, puis brûlé vif après que des prêtres et des miliciens aient récité des passages de la Bible. S'ils sont Musulmans, alors on fait brûler le Coran avec eux. Voici la guerre qui date de 2014. Ça avait commencé avec le mariage pour tous. Le pays qui maltraitait les Allemands pendant plus de soixante-dix ans sous prétextes que leurs grands-parents étaient des nazis racistes et homophobes a aujourd'hui gagné le trophée du pays le plus raciste et homophobe. C'est à croire que Robespierre a crié "Liberté, égalité, fraternité", juste pour plaisanter".

Merci à Charlotte. J'en profite également pour passer un hommage à notre brillante reporter, morte en essayant de sauver des prisonniers à la mort. Espagne, des taureaux ont servi de modèle pour les premiers tableaux et sculpture du mouvement Cisaillé contre la Corrida abolie il y a douze ans. Sénégal, un convoi de trente tonnes d'eau potable est envoyé de Grèce pour trois pays. Madagascar, quatre bateaux d'animaux viennent d'y être vidés suite à l'interdiction des zoos et des magasins d'animaux, créant ainsi une réserve naturelle extrêmement protégée où les familles peuvent venir à bas prix. Géorgie... »

Lily éteint l'écran et posa la télécommande sur l'accoudoir. Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle aimait bien le présentateur du journal, un petit blondinet à la voix grave, un petit Allemand-Britannique du nom de Colin Creevey. On était tout de suite entraîné par sa voix. Pauvre Charlotte. Elle l'aimait bien, elle aussi ; elle l'avait connue au lycée. Elle avait pris la place de Brune Errol lorsqu'elle était partie à la retraite. Ça avait dû être un coup dur pour sa sœur Edwige, ce qui n'empêchait pas que son acte était très courageux.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides, Lily se leva, le pas nonchalant, l'épaule de son haut glissant. Alors qu'elle comptait aller fermer toutes les fenêtres, une cape glissa sur le sol du balcon. La panique tenta de la submerger lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune gâchette à enclencher. Des pas résonnèrent au plafond. C'était de la provocation, il la narguait, c'était impossible autrement !

Sa main attrapa une poêle qui traînait par là. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à assommer le serpent en l'abattant sur sa tête, et peut-être aussi Snakebite. Et vu qu'elle avait une chance à deux sous... Elle prit quand même le risque de se rendre sur le balcon. Aucun message au sol. Personne sur le toit. À nouveau, il avait disparu dans les ombres. Il avait laissé quelque chose sur la rambarde du balcon, qui lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné. Une rose noire au cœur constitué de petites émeraudes étincelantes, qu'elle prit entre ses doigts, prenant garde de ne pas toucher les épines. Elle huma son odeur suave. Elle sentait un mélange d'orchidée et de lys. Les pétales caressaient son nez nez comme des plumes de corbeau. Et si c'était elle la prochaine ?


	6. Avertissements

_**Pardonnez-moi mon retard.**_

* * *

Les portes claquaient, les feuilles voletaient en tornade, et les pieds précipités martelaient les dalles du carrelage du couloir. Les roulettes d'un brancard chargé glissaient le long des remparts, jusqu'à la salle des urgences, poussées par des guérisseurs en blouse bleue et blanche, hommes et femmes. À l'arrière, quelques Policiers-Orichalques les suivaient, accourant, leur casquette sur la tête. Le lieutenant Evans était en tête.

On lui avait passé un appel rouge. Il y avait plusieurs types d'appel chez les policiers : doré s'il y avait une réunion chez les Orichalques, bleu si le Chef devait nous parler urgemment, blanc s'il fallait se rendre à l'hôpital Goodmorning, noir si un membre de l'équipe passait un appel à l'aide, orange si on devait aller voir les Médicomages, marron si quelqu'un venait d'être arrêté, et rouge si un cadavre venait d'être découvert. C'était de petites ampoules qui brillaient sur leurs téléphones portables. "Lieutenant, ici Policier-Orichalque Fred Weasley. On vient de trouver une nouvelle victime de Snakebite, à Liberty Garden Street". C'était l'appel qu'elle avait reçu, et aussitôt, elle avait quitté son lit pour se précipiter dans le parc.

La victime, d'après Fred et George Weasley, était toujours en vie, lorsque Snakebite l'avait torturée, à l'aube, ne l'avait pas violée, et sa morsure dans le cou était moins virulente et profonde que les autres. Sauf que si elle n'était pas opérée dans les minutes qui suivaient, elles avait toutes ses chances de passer de vie à trépas sans espoir de survie. Le lieutenant Evans interrogea plus précisément les jumeaux Weasley sur ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils dirent avoir vu un homme, grand, tout de noir vêtu, armé d'un long poignard. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Et en l'espace d'un battement de cils, il s'était volatilisé. Deux secondes plus tard, ils avaient entendu une femme hurler, et avaient accouru, appelant immédiatement les renforts.

Mary McDonald avait, tout comme sa collègue, noté leur récit sur un calepin. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de ses émotions de la veille : de lourdes cernes creusaient ses yeux pâles. Lorsque les Weasley purent disposer, Lily, assise sur une chaise, la main sous le menton, lui demanda :

–Tu ne m'a pas parlé du diagnostic génital des victimes ?

–Eh bien..., commença Mary, aucune n'a été violée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

–J'en pense que nous avons un amateur de la chaîne Freedom, dit le lieutenant.

–Ce gars-là est un vrai vampire... il vit la nuit, tue la nuit, et disparaît à l'aube.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête d'approbation. Il était resté jusqu'aux premiers rayons de l'aube juste pour les provoquer. Un Guérisseur sortit de la Salle des Urgences, un petit brun moustachu, et vint à la rencontre du Lieutenant, l'invitant à entrer. Il lui expliqua que la victime était morte, sans nom, impossible à sauver. Elle ne portait pas de traces apparentes de son identité. Il fallait continuer les analyses, qui dureraient plusieurs jours. Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce obscure, la laissant seule. Le brancard était drapé. Elle tira le drap, révélant ainsi le cadavre violacé et frigorifié d'une jeune femme de vingt ans aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts laiteux.

Les heures passèrent, et jamais Lily ne montra le moindre signe de peur ou de faiblesse. Toute la journée, elle resta d'un stoïcisme mental à toute épreuve. Sur son ordinateur, elle recopiait son rapport du jour, d'abord écrit sur papier, n'omettant aucun détail : ni les messages chez Mary, ni la rose sur son balcon, ni son arrivée en trombe à l'hôpital Goodmorning, ni ses hypothèses du tueur intelligent qui se tient toujours informé des nouvelles et qui cherche à lui faire peur. Après avoir enregistré, elle éteint son ordinateur. Elle entendit le sifflement d'un couteau et tourna la tête en direction de la porte du placard. Il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, elle était persuadée d'avoir vu une lame briller entre les deux portes du cagibi. Ayant horreur de ce suspens, elle se leva, et son arme bien serrée dans sa main, elle ouvrit les portes. Ou plutôt s'apprêta à les ouvrir. Une voix l'interpella avant qu'elle ne le puisse. Un souffle glacial et doucereux, qu'elle ne parvint pas à décoder. C'était la preuve que le meurtrier était bien là, continuait à la provoquer. Comment était-il entré dans son bureau alors qu'elle y était depuis cinq heures, sans sortir ne serait-ce que pour se servir un café, elle l'ignorait.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit le placard, il n'y avait que d'innombrables piles de cartons brunis. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, elle remarqua que du sang coulait le long des boîtes. Elle prit la première, l'ouvrit, et remarqua qu'un bras découpé gisait sur de vieux journaux. Il était parsemé de cheveux roux bouclés arrachés avec soin.

La tête lourde, elle appela les Médicomages, qui vinrent et prirent les cartons. Elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils sortirent. Elle rentra chez elle à cheval sur son scooter Nimbus 2000. Il pleuvait cette nuit-là. Le tonnerre tonnait méchamment, autorisant les éclairs à s'abattre. Dès que Lily eut la visière de son casque zébrée par les cordelettes d'eau et qu'elle finit par sentir que ses roues dérapaient et partaient de travers, elle ralentit sa course. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, à deux heures du matin, à moitié endormie, elle peina à mettra la clef dans sa serrure. Et quand elle parvint enfin à entrer, l'interrupteur ne marchait plus. Le téléphone sonna, le tonnerre grondait. Elle décrocha sans mot dire. Au bout du fil, un long grésillement, qui montait, qui descendait, qui stagnait, formant ainsi un son. Un sifflement de serpent.


	7. Activement

Le lendemain aux aurores, le bureau du lieutenant-Orichalque était bondé de policemans et de Médicomages. Les cartons étaient déballés, éventrés, déversant sur le sol plusieurs membres différents, des jambes, des bras, un nez, des oreilles, et des pieds. Des membres découpés d'un poignet souple, de doigts agiles et d'un soin presque manique. Le sang fut récolté, et Lily alla chez elle avec les jumeaux Weasley pour fouiller les lieux. Elle se réserva les lieux intimes, tels que sa chambre et la salle de bains, tandis qu'ils cherchèrent des indices dans la cuisine et le salon, ainsi que sur le balcon. Ne trouvant rien, pas le moindre petit indice, ils se dirigèrent vers le téléphone, tous trois. Ils fouillèrent chaque parcelle interne du téléphone fixe jusqu'à trouver le numéro qui avait appelé le lieutenant la veille. Ils sentirent tous leurs espoirs s'écrouler, s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'avéra que le numéro était invalide et impossible à localiser : Snakebite avait brouillé toutes les pistes.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda George.

–On retourne au poste, dit le lieutenant.

–D'accord mon Colonel, dirent-ils en même temps.

Si Lily était amusée par leurs enfantillages, elle n'en riait pas pour autant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne riait plus. Depuis qu'elle avait treize ans. Depuis qu'elle avait vu ses parents se faire massacrer dans une ruelle sombre par un serial killer du pseudonyme de Blackhunt. C'était resté. Le plus tordu était que c'était la source de sa passion pour les meurtriers en série, elle les trouvait passionnants, mystérieux. Pleins de charisme et de secrets. La seule chose qui la chagrinait était sa solitude : cela faisait d'elle une orpheline. Plus de parents, plus de sœur (sa grande sœur Pétunia, qui avait alors sa garde, étant majeure, était décédée il y avait six ans dans un accident de la route), pas de confident. Elle s'entendait bien avec Mary, mais ce n'était pas pareil, pas ça. La preuve, elle voulait la voir avec cet enfoiré préhistorique de Potter, alors qu'il était tout ce qu'elle détestait. Non, décidément, seuls les tueurs en série pouvaient la comprendre. V voulait sa liberté, Todd sa famille, Jeff aussi... tous avaient ce secret douloureux enfoui au fond d'eux.

Au cours de la journée, nombreux furent les Aurors qui vinrent lui dire qu'ils avaient découvert la cachette de Snakebite. Alors Lily envoyait sans compter plusieurs patrouilles, quatre à chaque fois, de trente policiers-Orichalques, patrouiller autour de Londres et fouiller les cachettes, tandis qu'elle se rendait à l'hôpital, service psychiatrique. Les deux officiers Weasley venaient de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre Snakebite en photo. Le précieux appareil en main, elle dérapa et dévala les escaliers sur les fesses. Elle se releva, et alla dans le bureau de Luna Lovegood, la psychiatre-en-chef. Elles firent tirer la seule et unique photo qu'il y avait. Cette fois-ci, la chauve-souris était de face. Elle confia l'image à Luna, et retourna au poste. À part deux nouveaux cadavres, aucune trace de lui n'avait été trouvée. Toutes les cachettes trouvées, par téléphone, par filage, étaient des guet-apens. Il n'y était pas. Elle avait pourtant envoyé ses meilleurs Orichalques sur les lieux du crime ! C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Ce gars-là lui donnait bien plus de fil à retordre qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire, c'était s'enfermer dans son bureau, ignorant ainsi les remarques puériles de Potter disant que si c'était aux Rubis qu'on avait confié cette mission, ce nouveau serial killer, il aurait été trouvé et épinglé en deux jours. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'envoi des patrouilles.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines. Un mois que les Londonniens claquaient des dents nuit et jour et n'osaient plus regarder des films d'horreur. Cinq cadavres avaient été trouvés dans le bureau de Lily. Douze meurtres. Victorian place, Enfield. United Kingdom Gouvernment, Londres. Big Ben, Londres. Shakespearian Avenue, Harlow. Sans compter ceux trouvés à Elm Park, Basildon, Dartford, Gilligham et Maildstone. Sur le logiciel Marauder Map, elle notait chaque lieu où avait été trouvé un cadavre. Voilà qui était amusant, Stevenage, Luton, St-Albans et Londres formaient un S. Harlow, Elm Park, Basildon, un L. Dartford, Gilligham et Maildstone un Y. Sly. Amusant ? C'était surtout une forme pas anodine, et qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand chose d'une coïncidence.

Elle reçut un appel rouge. Deux cadavres avaient été trouvés à Bicester et Witney.


	8. Ennuis et nuits

Durant trois jours consécutifs, un camion de déménagement bloqua passivement l'entrée de l'immeuble où vivait Lily, qui elle, resta trois jours enfermée chez elle, sans sortir. Le serial killer avait, temporairement, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu, quitté Londres et ses environs pour s'étaler sur les régions voisines. L'énigme du Sly demeurait. Et si c'était un message codé, et pas un simple mot, et qu'il comptait le compléter avec son étalement ? C'était probable. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle allumait Marauder Map sur son ordinateur portable, seul le mot "Sly" apparaissait.

Trois nouvelles rousses aux yeux verts venaient d'être tuées. Snakebite cherchait à lui faire peur. Et plus elle y repensait, plus plus une hypothèse en particulier s'esquissait dans son esprit. Et si Snakebite lui faisait toutes ces menaces non pas parce qu'elle était le lieutenant chargé de sa capture, mais parce qu'elle était elle, tout simplement ? Une vengeance ? Ou la quête de quelque chose, comme le tueur en série français Jean-Baptiste Grenouille ? Lily en était persuadée. C'était elle qu'il voulait.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle quitta son siège et alla ouvrir. Potter, en chemisier rouge, était là, sur le palier de la porte, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Elle put voir les déménageurs déposer des cartons dans l'appartement voisin de son palier, libre depuis six mois. Elle prit soudainement peur.

–Salut, Evans ! Je suis t-... votre nouveau voisin ! Alors voilà, je viens d'emménager en face de chez toi-vous, et comme les meubles ne sont pas encore arrivés, je me demandais si je pouvais dormir chez toi-vous. Ça serait bien, comme ça vous serez rassurée cette nuit, ce méchant Snakebite n'oserait pas m'affronter, et on pourra faire connaissance et...

–Dormez dans les escaliers, le coupa-t-elle froidement.

Sur ces mots, elle lui claqua la porte au nez, et la ferma à double tour. Ce bouffon. Comment avait-il simplement pu devenir FLIC ?! Peut-être car les Rubis étaient plus basés sur la force physique et non sur la force de l'intellect, contrairement aux Orichalques. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que ce gars avait une tête de pédophile.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte. Les points et les dents serrés, le teint vif, elle regarda à travers le hublot de la porte. À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas encore Potter, mais Moody, à qui elle ouvrit.

–Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps, Lieutenant, bougonna-t-il. J'ai seulement des informations de la plus haut importance à vous faire part.

–Entrez.

Elle ferma la porte, et se retourna vers lui. Sans invitation, il s'assit dans le sofa et posa sur la table un dossier de photos.

–Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Ce matin, à neuf heures. Et pas n'importe où.

–Où ça ? Qui ?

–À la prison Azkaban. Celle en plein milieu de la Mer du Nord. Dans la catégorie des cellules Chastisement.

–Mais ce sont des cellules de torture sous haute sécurité. Comment... ?

–Comment Snakebite a-t-il fait pour entrer, tuer, et sortir sans se faire prendre ni par les Punisseurs ni les caméras ? Bonne question. Et voilà qui devrait vous intéresser. C'est l'ex-tueur en série Blackhunt qui s'est fait massacré.

Un choc violent percuta la poitrine de Lily. Blackhunt ? Le tueur de ses parents ? L'homme qui s'était tranché la main pour la remplacer par un poing de bronze ? Tué par... Snakebite ?

–Oui, Lieutenant, continua-t-il. On pense que c'est un règlement de compte. Ils se sont tous les deux battus. Blackhunt, dont on avait coupé la main de bronze, avait une arme. Visiblement, Snakebite voulait qu'il y est égalité durant le combat. Blackhunt a fini avec le crâne explosé contre le mur, le cerveau flambé, et les yeux percés. Vous verrez bien sur les photos. Je vous laisse regarder le dossier, le Chef m'a appelé.

Puis, il partit. Après un moment d'hésitation, Lily se décida à regarder à l'intérieur du dossier. On pouvait voir différentes photos de son cerveau noirci, de ses mains crispées et violacées, de sa demi-tête dont le reste était vide et sanglant, ses yeux sortis de ses orbites, son visage maigre et cireux... Elle se souvenait encore de son visage : des cheveux bruns rasés zébrés de mèches blond platine, un visage creux et mal rasé, un regard vide et bleu... Il avait bien changé.

Elle ne voulut pas prendre le temps de regarder le reste. Elle le ferait le lendemain. Oui, c'était une bien meilleure idée. Avant de se coucher, elle regarda les informations du soir sur Freedom, qui annonçaient avoir retrouvé les vestiges de la statue de la Liberté, que le Portugal avait décidé d'envoyer des renforts aux persécutés de France, que la religion avait été bannie d'Afrique et du Royaume-Uni (définitivement), et annonçaient les nouvelles à propos de Snakebite. Tout ça alors que NewsTV parlait de perruches faisant du ski nautique, d'une nouvelle marque de chewing-gum à la fraise des bois, et pas du tueur en série.

Lorsqu'elle s'enroula dans sa couette, elle détailla une dernière fois l'image de "Morsure de serpent". Ses lèvres fines et veloutées. Son regard douloureux. Elle ressentait cette crevasse telle un appel à l'aide, un cri de désespoir. Salopard psychotique ? Elle ne pensait pas.

Elle eut à peine fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit déjà. La lame d'un couteau glissa sous la fenêtre, puis la leva jusqu'en haut. Une cape d'étoffe noire vola sous la brise fraîche de fin février, tandis que des pieds chaussés de bottes noires se posèrent sur le sol. À pas feutrés, Snakebite entra, son poignard contre sa cuisse. Le lieutenant dormait paisiblement, dos à lui. Avec une infinie douceur, il retira son bras de ses côtes, et fit glisser ses doigts sur celles-ci, en quête d'un point où planter son arme. Mais lorsque, dans son sommeil, elle se retourna face à lui, mettant en évidence sa bouille d'ange pâle, il baissa son poignard et se détendit.

–Pas maintenant, chuchota-t-il avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.


End file.
